Royalty
by Royalty-Kyuubi
Summary: The Vongola has learnt of something new. An assassination group that has been taking the world by storm! Who are these four members, and just what is their purpose? Why is it that there seems to be something about them that isn't normal? Who is this Royalty? Xanxus x OC, Hibari x OC, Yamamoto x OC, ? x OC POLL UP! Decide who Kyuubi is paired with!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Let me explain some things first. Royalty is a group my friends and I thought up, if we could become an assassination group! Seriously it was just a fun idea, something to talk about on the way to my house. We thought of what each of us would do, what we would look like, and what our specialties would be. Basically it was an idea for an anime I guess ...lol my friend "Boss" (which is her code name in the assassination group - by the way she's the leader) even found us a theme song. watch?v=QnAhnxmSNFw&safe=active just without the dance moves... basically without the video. It became kind of our thing. **

**Anyways I read KHR and decided why not make a fan fiction story about Royalty and KHR? Boss was totally for the idea, because she is totally into Xanxus. Has been since he first appeared in the manga. So I wrote one. My friends all edited! After we decided to put it up, I made a fanfiction account to post it.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR, although I wish I did...actually Boss wishes she did. BUt then she would change everything in Xanxus's favor...

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room at the Vongola Headquarters in Japan. Even Hibari had come, which meant it had to be something important. Everyone had come to see what Giannini had gathered about a new assassination group. A group that went by the name of "Royalty". This new group had come out of nowhere, but took the world by storm. They killed many different people; corrupt politicians, important businessmen, other assassins, even a common mailman. The way that they killed their victims varied as well. Sometimes it would be a clean kill, straight to the head, sometimes they wouldn't even leave a mark, but sometimes... sometimes they wouldn't leave anything of that person intact.

Giannini entered the room, sweating slightly. He went up to the front of the room and everyone became silent as he bowed towards Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, gesturing to him to begin his presentation. Tsuna was really concerned about this group. When it had been mentioned for the first time, Reborn had been the one most worried and that was already a bad sign, and now even Yamamoto and Lambo, the cheeriest of the group, were solem.

Giannini cleared his throat.

"As you all know, there is a new assassination group that has formed, and they are rapidly becoming one of the most dangerous groups out there. This new group, as most of you know, call themselves Royalty. The victim of every kill they make has their symbol on the corpse. It is rumoured that they all have this symbol tattooed somewhere on their bodies. Now, let's begin with what I've found out."

Giannini turned around and gestured to the image projected behind him, displaying the new group's trademark. It was a dragon of some sort with thunder scales wrapping around a crown placed in the middle.

"They have four main members, and rumour has it they have been recruiting for more. So far they haven't accepted any new recruits. In fact, they've killed everyone that's tried out to be a new recruit. They don't trust people easily, and if you've seen them and they don't trust you enough, you die."

"Wait WHAT!?" Gokudera interrupted, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up, "FOUR MEMBERS! Fuck, we can just kill those bastards off easily! 10th, let me handle this! Four men will be-"

"Women." Giannini said quietly.

Giannini's statement was followed by complete silence...

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Lussuria winced. He didn't like the fact that Xanxus was glaring at him even worse than he was before. It wasn't HIS fault that they were women! They just were.

Varia were having their own meeting in Italy, as far away from Vongola as possible, since Xanxus hated the 10th. However, neither knew that the other was having a meeting at that very moment. They were both concerned about this new threat.

Lussuria continued nervously. "They're all women. The youngest is about 23 years old, and the oldest is about 29. Other than that, we also know that they were childhood friends."

"VOOOI! How do you know that?!" Everyone knew who that outburst was from.

Lussuria fidgeted for a moment before continuing. He knew that Xanxus wasn't going to like the next part.

"We managed to plant a listening device on them and it recorded this" He clicked a button and static was heard. After a few moments, a voice could be made out.

"Neh, neh, remember that one time in summer when-" she was cut off, and static followed before Lussuria turned and clicked the button again, turning the recording off.

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for a bit until realization dawned on them.

"That's it?" Leviathan questioned.

Lussuria fidgeted again. "Yeah. We only managed to get this much before their hacker realized it was there and destroyed it."

Complete silence followed.

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

* * *

Giannini sighed. He switched the picture to one of a girl in her mid-twenties. Her body was frail looking, and skinny, really skinny. Her attire was black, almost everything she was wearing was black, excluding the knives on her back. She had short black hair that wasn't arranged into any style. It was just split down the middle, and brushed to the sides. Though it was probably the eyes that got you. They were obsidian black, dull looking eyes, yet inside of them, you could see something, something that suggested madness and danger. She was attractive, but it was overruled by that aura around her that radiated death.

"This is one of the members. Her name is unknown, but she goes by the nickname Slender Man, or Slendy for short. We think her age is probably around 26. She's most likely the one we know the most about. Think of her as a female version of Hibari."

Hibari looked up and glared. " What, are you trying to insult me or something? I will bite you to death."

Giannini shivered. "No, I just meant that she's really powerful, and that she might be the strongest one out of all of them, though we can't confirm it."

Hibari smirked. "Interesting..."

Giannini nervously continued. "Slendy is the one member that doesn't always stay with the others. Sometimes she wanders off and does separate jobs, though she is still a member of Royalty. Her forte seems to be in torture." At this point, Hibari's smirk grew a bit wider. "Of all of their styles, Slendy's preferred style seems to be torturing her victims. It appears she's one that likes to play with her food before she eats it. She uses a variety of methods, some of which involves the use of dull blades or weapons to increase the pain." Giannini switched to a picture of a corpse...or, at least, what was left of it.

"As you can see here, Slendy is brutless. She has no mercy for her victims." Tense silence followed. Giannini cleared his throat. "Slendy's weapons all come in pairs. She has twin blades, twin kanatas, and twin pistols. These weapons are designed especially for Slendy."

Giannini gestured to the screen, showing the weapons just mentioned. The screen zoomed in on the blades. "These blades' edges are refined to microscopic levels-making it the physically sharpest a blade could get." The screen switched to a sleek black shotgun. "This is the only model of guns Slendy owns. It's a shotgun with a .44 caliber, the barrel designed in such a way that when the bullet is shot out it has 50% more force than a regular rifle. The barrel combined with the .44 is destructive enough to blast apart your skull and brain with a single shot."

"Wait." Yamamoto stood up, "How do you know so much about her weapons?"

Giannini answered. "Since she is the most dangerous, we had our Shoichi analyze her weapon from afar and these are the things he could find. Though we're assuming there are more features in order to analyze further we need the actual weapon, which is kind of impossible to get. These weapons are made by the girl that goes by 'Hazard'."

The screen switched to an image of a girl sleeping on the table at a cafe. A laptop, papers, pens and pencils were scattered around her, while a cup of some streaming drink was sitting beside her. She had fair skin, though not as fair as Slendy's. Her hair was a long layered dark blue mess, tied back into a bun. Her clothes were dirty. She was wearing a red tank top that had various stains on it, and work pants. She also had - what looked to be - a large grease stain on her forehead.

"This is Hazard. Again, again her name is unknown. She appears to be a bit younger than Slendy, though looks can be deceiving."

Lambo frowned. "But she acts a lot like Shoichi-kun. She can't be that bad."

A tick mark appeared on Giannini's head. "Did you not just hear what I said! LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING!" He paused and took a deep breath. "Anyways, continuing," The screen switched to a picture of Hazard, younger, holding her laptop and surround by a few other people. They were all chatting and laughing.

"This is a picture from the University of Waterloo. Apparently Hazard was majoring in mechanical engineering and nanotechnology. We suspect-"

"Wait!" Ryohei interrupted. "If you know what university she went to, can't you find her real name to the EXTREME? I mean they have records no?"

A second tick appeared on Giannini's head. "I'm getting to that!" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, since Hazard is an expert in weapon designing and computer technology we took her picture, scanned and searched many places in those areas. We found a picture of her, along with these people on their website." The screen switched to a group picture of Hazard and the other people they had seen a minute ago. Her eyes were grey, a nice normal crazy.

"Apparently these people were all working in the same section. Unfortunately the school's data on Hazard seems to have disappeared. Not even a mention of her marks or attendance were found. Same with the school board's records. They didn't have a single photo or name. It's almost like she never existed." Giannini sighed.

"This is Kyle Burns. " Everyone was looking at the screen. Everyone except Yamamoto. He was watching Spanner. When Hazard's picture had come on screen, Spanner's face had lit up. Sure Hazard was pretty, really attractive, but Spanner's face hadn't lit up like 'Ooo she's a cutie' way. No, his face had lit up in relief, followed by amazement, then worry. Come to think of it, hadn't Spanner mentioned something about going to Waterloo before? Yamamoto shook his head back and forth, trying to clear it. If Spanner wanted to hide something, then he must have his reasons behind it. Yamamoto turned his attention back to the screen as Hazard's picture came back on. She was really cute...

"-Because of this invention Kyle and his friends won a lot of money. Hazard than dropped out of Waterloo and two months later Kyle and the rest of the team were found dead, one after the other. It seems that they had stolen Hazard's design, and so she took her revenge." Giannini sighed. "It seemed that Hazard had joined Royalty which now had 3 members: Slendy, Boss, and Hazard."

"Boss? Who is that? And who's the other member? You said there were 4, right?" Chrome questioned, blushing slightly as everyone turned to look at her.

"Who cares?! Let's kill them! How dare they take the name of Boss, when 10th is the real Boss!" Gokudera was slamming his fist on the table.

"Now, now, shouldn't we calm down?" Yamamoto tried to calm down Gokudera.

"SHUT UP! You stupid baseball freak! Don't tell me to calm down! I am calm, 10th right hand man should always be calm! I AM CALM!" Clearly, this was going nowhere.

"Hey, I was just trying to-"

"SHUT UP! LETS FIGHT RIGHT HERE IF YOU THINK YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to stare at Tsuna. "Enough, sit down you two, and let Giannini finish." They both nodded and sat back down Tsuna sighed then turned to Giannini. "Continue."

Giannini nodded, clearly shaken. "R-right!." The screen switch to a picture of a girl. She was hot. Flaming red hair, with bright emerald eyes staring at nowhere in particular. She was wearing a tank top that emphasized her -ahem- rather large chest. Long legs stretched out from short shorts and she had black laced up conver boots that went up to her knees.

"This is Kyuubi. She also has a few other code names and nicknames." He switched to another picture. This girl had short blond hair and sky blue eyes, and was wearing a pretty pink summer dress and pink lace up high heels

"This is another picture of Kyuubi."

Everything was silent, followed by cries of confusion as everyone in the room yelled out, standing up and trying to voice their thoughts, pointing out the obvious.

"How-"  
"What-"  
"Her hair-"  
"Are you blind you-"  
"Why does-"

"STOP!" Everyone stared at Tsuna. He had slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "Enough already! Let Giannini speak."

Giannini cleared his throat. He was kind of scared now and kind of annoyed. They kept interrupting him. "Anyways, as you can all see, Kyuubi is a master of disguise." He switched to many different hair, the eyes, the style each one was different from the other.

"Then what does she really look like?" Reborn spoke for the first time.

"We don't know. Never once have we seen her 'real self'. In fact, one of these could be what she really looks like, but we don't know for sure. What we do know is that she is the face of Royalty. She's the one who talks to people, gets information and reels the victims in. She could literally be everyone's friend or lover. When meetings are requested with Royalty, its normally her, and occasionally Hazard that attend. We don't really know much else about Kyuubi, except she is the last member who joined Royalty."

"Now we have the final member. The girl that started Royalty and is the unknown player, the trump card. Boss."

* * *

"Boss? That's her name?" Leviathan asked.

"Yeah." Lussuria stated. "At least, her code name is Boss. No one knows what she looks like. Since the other members of Royalty are all super strong, she barely has to work or appear for anything. Everyone just knows that she's there, and she's controlling everything behind the scenes."

Everyone eyes watched as Lussuria showed them a picture of a mafia boss; Nitri Accardi Casso, a powerful mafia boss who died just last month.

"We all know Nitri Accardi Casso who died last month from an unsolved murder case, right? Well, our sources have confirmed that this Boss character was the one who murdered him."

Everyone was tense. Casso had been a really ferocious mafia boss, one who was corrupted and killed people for amusement. If he had really died at the hands of this 'Boss'...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone jumped a bit in their seats, startled by the sudden outburst of loud laughter that filled the room. Xanxus was laughing! His laugh echoed around the room before it slowly died out to a chuckle.  
Finally, he took a breath and spoke. "Interesting...very interesting." He commented. "Seems like these people aren't trash after all." He gave a thoughtful smile. "Especially this 'Boss'. Very interesting..."

* * *

**Fuck! This took a while. 7 pages...thats the longest I've ever written for a chapter! Anyways hope you like it!  
**  
**Though I kind of need your help! I can't think of names for Royalty. Apparently they have to be exotic names...exotic Japanese names, according to Boss. And I'm suppose to have an English one. So in the next chapter we touch on everyone's personality a bit, so if you think of good names, kindly suggest them to me will ya? THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! Next chapter! HEHEHEHE!...Anyways here you get to meet the members of *DrumRoll Please***

**~ROYALTY~**

**(O/./O) **

**Anyways I just want everyone to know, despite what you read in this chapter, Royalty is a serious assassination group, and Boss is actually a really scary and cool person. Thank you to Kidsowon and MichiyoYuki for reviewing and to MichiyoYuki for the name suggestions. The names are nice, but they didn't fit, but because you gave them I am planning on using them in the story! Thank you! **

**Now on to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or Royalty-Technically Royalty owns Royalty...wait so I own a part?

_THOUGHTS _going through someones mind

Text messages

_**Chapter 2**_

Water beat down on her head, taking away all sound but the noise of the rushing water. Kyuubi reached for the shampoo, pouring some into her hand before slowly rubbing it into her long hair. She was tired. She still wasn't used to all this. The flirting, the clothes and the killing. Slendy was no help, and in fact just yesterday she had ripped a guy's throat out without showing any emotion. Kyuubi had freaked out and couldn't sleep. When she finally did slip into sleep, she had had nightmares all night. She wasn't used to this life at all, and it seemed so cruel at times, so heartless. No matter what Boss said, it couldn't ease the guilt from her mind. Slowly the water rinsed the suds out of her hair, making its way down her body and into the drain. She stayed there, as if the water could wash away her thoughts like it washed away the suds. She reached her hand over to the facet and slowly turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower, her long hair dripping down her back, and wrapped a towel around herself. Grabbing another towel, she began to wring the water out of her hair.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise coming from the other side of the door. Kyuubi looked over at it before the door flew open and Slendy calmly walked in. Without saying a word, she grabbed Kyuubi's arm and marched her out the door.

"Wait what? Slendy what are you-"

Slendy dropped her on the couch next to Hazard before she moved to sit on the stool next to the kitchen counter. Kyuubi sat there, blinking in confusion, while Boss sat in front of a huge monitor. She stared at Kyuubi for a moment, and then turned to look at Slendy.

"Umm... when I meant we were waiting for everyone, and Kyuubi was taking a while, I didn't mean to go and grab her out of the shower."

Slendy just looked at her, shrugging. "She was out of it."

Boss stared at her for a bit, then sighed. She walked to the hallway closet, grabbing something and tossing it to Kyuubi.

"You might want to put this on." she suggested.

It was a navy oversized T-shirt that had the words "I HEART BAD BOYS" written in large letters on the front. Kyuubi sighed and stood up to put the shirt on, letting the towel underneath fall down. The shirt was falling off one shoulder and went up to her mid thigh.

"You were waiting for something like this to happen, weren't you Boss?" Kyuubi asked, suspicion underlining her question.

Boss just smirked at her. Kyuubi sighed and sat down on the couch, tucking her feet under her legs and resting her head on Hazard's shoulder. She shifted her head and looked at the laptop screen on Hazard's knees. Hazard moved a bit, and then rested her head on Kyuubi's. "Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey."

Boss stood up. "Okay, since we're all here, lets get started." Boss walked back over to the monitor and turned it on. A screen lit up, displaying a curly haired girl on the screen.

"Hey Gabes!" Slendy called out from her perch. Gabriella just shook her head. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope." was the perky reply.

Gabriella was a talented artist and the group's outside contact. She had a round face with russet coloured curls and grass green eyes. Gabriella was the person their customers went to if they wanted to get in touch with Royalty. After the meeting, Gabriella would contact Boss, and then Kyuubi and Hazard would sometimes go and meet with the customer. On rare occasions Slendy would go, just to put arrogant customers in their place. Normally this would all be secretive, but a few months ago, some douchebags had decided to try and kidnap Gabriella, which didn't sit too well with Boss. So now the connection between Gabriella and Royalty was established publicly. No one dared to try anything now.

"Hey, Gabby." Boss greeted her with a smile, "What's up?" Kyuubi and Hazard just gave her a nod, too focused on what was going on on Hazard's laptop to actually talk. Gabriella took notice of Kyuubi's attire then turned to look at Boss.

"You made her wear that didn't you?"

"How did you guess?" It was funny that the surprise on Boss's face was genuine.

"Kitsune hates those kind of things, remember? And then there's the fact that I was there when you bought it."

"What? Kitty looks sexy in it!" Was her reply. Apparently, that was a reasonable explanation, as typical for her. "Why? You want one too?"

Boss was a redhead. She had dark red hair, but in the sunlight, it was a flaming ball of fire. She kept it long, but no longer than the middle of her back, because otherwise it was too messy. Her eyes were cyan blue, and always seemed to be in constant thought. An exotic beauty was the best way to put it. She had no timidness about her at all.

Kyuubi was shy enough for the both of them. She had quite the chest and hips, so it put her as the victim to Boss's shopping trips, as well as many lecherous stares and a few occasional wolf whistles. She had brown hair with various bits of red highlights, and it was quite long, as long as Hazard's. At the very end it curled into ringlets. Her eyes were violet, bringing more attention to her when she went out, so she hid them with blue contacts. Though she was timid about herself, she was quite an actress, considering how she constantly lured victims in with her flirting, or understanding persona.

Gabriella shook her head, laughing. "NO thanks."

Another window popped up. This time, it was a picture of a guy, handsome, but the look on his face was arrogant to the point where it was more of was a turn off. Gabriella began to speak.

"This is Mario Arrisa. Our customer wants him dead. Simple as that."

"Wait, thats it?" Slendy asked. "That's no fun...did he mention anything about torture?" Her voice was so hopeful, it was kind of scary.

"No, he just wants him dead, basically he wants the police to think it had to do with his business. Hazard wh-"

"Mario Arrisa is a local drug dealer," Hazard said, fingers flying over the keyboard with Kyuubi pointing at various things on the screen "Well, not really local, but amongst the underground, he is probably the most popular. Mario is known for his love for blonds, and the fact that he is a ladies man. And-"

Kyuubi screamed, pointing at something on the screen. Suddenly, the room was filled with Hazard's and Kyuubi's screams.

"What? What! WHAT?!" Boss was trying desperately to yell over the screams coming from the two girls.

"K-KISE!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!" Hazard screamed.

"HIS SHIRT IS OFF!" Kyuubi announced happily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both squealed at the top of their lungs.

A few moments later they were both nursing bumps on their head, while Boss was rubbing her knuckles. Slendy glanced at Gabriella, shooting her a look saying 'I deal with this all the time'.

"How did Kise come up anyways?" Slendy asked, "Weren't you looking at Mario Arissa's info?"

Kyuubi looked at her. "Hazard did something, so that when a tumblr account we're following updates, a little pop up thing appears in the corner, with the update. Neko-Chan had scanned a photo of Kise." She explained.

"Well, umm. Do you guys want to do it?" Gabriella interrupted.

"No, too boring." Slendy made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Nah, not hard enough for me." Boss said. Slendy looked at her then said, "Everything is not hard enough for you. You've never actually completed a job Boss."

"What NO! I've done things! I..."

"Uh huh." Slendy nodded her head. "Uh huh. Sure Boss."

"Wait! I killed that one mafia boss! Remember? Last month!"

"...That was an accident wasn't it? You were pretending to shoot that gun Hazard made and you actually shot the poor guy. You didn't even know he was a mafia boss until it was on the news."

"We'll do it!" Hazard raised her hand. Kyuubi looked at her.

"Why the fuck are you volunteering me?" She asked, looking at the blue head with narrowed eyes.

"Great! Well, I'm going gambling!" Boss said grabbing her purse on the way out the door.

"Bye! Don't lose more money!" Slendy called, but Boss didn't pay her any attention. Slendy turned to Gabriella and waved, turning off the monitor.

"Well, I'm heading off!" Slendy walked out the door.

"Wait, where are you -" Hazard began to ask, but the door promptly slammed shut. Kyuubi continued to stare at Hazard, as she glanced around and stood up.

"Well, " She said nervously, "I'm off too, then." She tried to walk out the door as quickly as possible, but a knife came flying past her head, jamming into the wall immediately next to her. She slowly turned around to meet Kyuubi's piercing glare.

"Sit!" she commanded, and Hazard cautiously walked back over and sat down on the couch. Kyuubi stood in front of her, looking down at the girl fiddling with her hands, trying desperately to distract herself.

"You just wanted to try out a new weapon or invention, didn't you?" Kyuubi asked.

"... I - I was not..." Hazard turned away, trying to avoid eye contact. "...how'd you know?"

"Since you're never excited for anything but your inventions." Kyuubi replied, the duh in her statement enviable.

"T-That isn't true!" Hazard protested. She was sure she had been excited about many things before...maybe.

"Give me one."

Hazard sat in thought, when her face lit up and-

"Nothing about Kise." Kyuubi interrupted.

Hazard's shoulders slumped down and a few more minutes passed by. Kyuubi raised her eyebrow. Hazard sighed. "I guess you're right..." She let the sentence trail off. Kyuubi smirked, then shook her head. "Of course I am." She said. "Anyways, what's this invention?"

Hazard's face brightened with excitement. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the board on the other side of the room. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a sheets, diagrams and even a pointer. "You see, it all starts when you take the..."

2 hours later Kyuubi's mind was spinning with numbers, words, and phrases that she had no idea what to do with. Kyuubi sighed as she nodded at her companion, pretending to understand what she was saying..

"How about we think about some disguises?" She asked, hoping to seriously get off the topic.

Hazard's face fell. "Sure...I guess."

Kyuubi got up. This was her field after all. She pointed at Hazard. "Find out where he's going tonight. Then we'll go from there. Be right back."

Hazard grabbed her laptop and started to type away, while Kyuubi walked out of the room. She walked down the hall, and entered another room, full of clothes, make-up, wigs, the works. The only people who ever entered this room other than her was Boss. This room was a complete taboo to Slendy, and Hazard honestly had no interest in these types of things. Kyuubi took out her phone to text Hazard. Did you find it?

A reply came immediately. Club Voodoo it said. Kyuubi sighed. Damnit, why the hell was it always the clubs? She quickly grabbed some shorts, skirts, tank tops, and halter tops, as well as a few wigs, some contacts, and beauty supplies.. These would just be used to create an image, since you couldn't exactly wear wigs to a club without it getting knocked off.

Kyuubi headed back towards the meeting room. When she got there, Hazard was rummaging through a box. She looked up as Kyuubi walked in.

"Hey, I found some disguises we can use!" Hazard pulled out a pair of glasses. Glasses with a fake plastic nose, funky eyebrows, and a mustache. Kyuubi stared at Hazard, speechless, and just stood there, staring at her. She couldn't be serious right? Kyuubi thought to herself. _She couldn't be..._ She thought as Hazard gave her a smile. _OH MY GOD SHE'S SERIOUS!_

Kyuubi sighed. This was going to take a while.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

* * *

**HAHA I had so much fun writing this chapter. Favorite part was when Slendy grabbed Kyuubi and dragged her. Honestly I love all the charatchers in this story...well except from mine. Oh and just to clear things up, my code names vary. I'm Kyuubi, Kistune, Kitty and sometimes Juggy (Slendy calls me that.)**

**The mafia boss that Boss was referring to was the one in the last chapter. lol. But don't be fooled by this chapter, this only shows the natural side of the characters among friends. Boss is like amazingly scary and cool. Hazard can be deadly serious, and Slendy...I don't even want to go there. Kyuubi...her outside character changes depending on the situation, cause of the fact she is the actress.**

**Anyways REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! SO I've been having a great week, so I decided to put the next chapter that I FINALLY finished! Even if it took me about 5 hours online to finish 5 pages. BUT ITS FINE! SINCE ITS DONE! Now I probably won't upload until 2 weeks. My energy has been completely drained I tell you, DRAINED! So anyways, in the last chapter Boss went gambling Slendy went who knows where (Well, I know where, but YOU DON'T AHAHAHA...yeah I need sleep) And Hazard and Kyuubi are going on a mission. LETS GO!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own KHR, though if you want to give me it...**

_"Speaking in Italian"_  
_'Thinking in Italian'_  
_Thoughts  
_Text Messages

**_Chapter 3_**

"Remember not to touch anyone," Hazard reminded Kyuubi for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes. Kyuubi sighed. This was starting to get annoying. They hadn't even entered the damn club, yet Kyuubi was already prepared to turn back and just get Slendy to fucking murder the guy. But it wasn't really Hazard's fault, she was only worried, and she had the right to be. She hadn't tested the weapon out yet - it was still a prototype - and there were so many things that could go wrong.

She had made a latex-slip that fit securely into the palm of your hand, so that no one would know it was there. The glove itself was covered in a trillion or so microscopic nanobots that each held a virus capable of breaking down cardiac muscle tissues in a matter of seconds. The only problem was that if it made contact with another living being, it would activate, or as Hazard put it, wake up the bots. Since Kyuubi was wearing it, she was safe, but if she touched her face, her other hand, or any other person the nanobots would move to the skin and the bots would kill them in moments.

"I got it, calm down." Kyuubi whispered to Hazard, "Or else, I swear to God, I will cover the edge of your eyes with eyeliner the moment we get home."

Hazard looked at Kyuubi in horror. " Y-you wouldn't!" She stammered in legitimate fear. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Kyuubi just smirked at her, as they entered Club VooDoo. The bouncer winked at her, and Kyuubi sighed. It never stopped, did it?

Hazard swept her hair back behind her ear. She wasn't used to it being out and styled in waves. Thanks to another invention of hers, her hair was blond without Kyuubi having the need to dye it or put a wig on her. Kyuubi didn't really know how it worked, (she kind of tuned out whenever Hazard started explaining her inventions), but it took the shape of an earring, so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"What do we do now?" Hazard questioned, since Mario hadn't seemed to arrive yet. Kyuubi rolled her eyes. Hazard seriously needed to get out of the house more. Kyuubi grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Dance, of course!"

* * *

Gokudera muttered under his breath as he entered the club. Why did he have to come with the baseball freak to a stupid club? As the right-hand man of Juudaime, he should've been by his side, protecting him. _Not that he needed protection_, Gokudera thought to himself, but he shouldn't be here. It wasn't as if the client was important, he was just just some stupid little-

"Hey Gokudera, lets dance!" Yamamoto nudged Gokudera towards the dance floor. Gokudera glared at the idiot as Yamamoto pushed him towards two girls dancing alone in the middle of the club.

"What?! Why you little - LET GO OF ME!"

* * *

"See? You're a natural, Hazard." Kyuubi beamed at her, while moving to the music. It had been funny to watch, as Hazard tried to copy what others had been doing. That was until she stepped on Kyuubi's foot. Then Kyuubi had kind of gone... Slendy. Now Hazard was dancing. Actually dancing, and Kyuubi felt like she accomplished something.

Hazard looked at her, then shook her head. "You do know that this is kind of attracting unwanted attention?" She gestured to some of the males lounging at the bar. "Two girls dancing alone? I thought we were supposed to be on a mission Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looked towards the men at the bar and winked. One of the men fumbled his glass and spilled the drink all over his shirt. Kyuubi turned back towards Hazard who was struggling not to laugh. "Who cares?"

Hazard couldn't help but give a small laugh, followed by a shake of her head. Even though Kyuubi hated attention upon herself, hated the fact she was forced to wear revealing clothing, she always had fun, in some weird way.

"Yo." The two girls turned towards the voice. Standing there were two guys, each one very different from each other.

One guy was tan with short black hair and warm, amber coloured eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paired with a white loose necktie and a dark blue vest that was unbuttoned at the front. He had on black jeans, and to complete the outfit, a couple of silver wristbands and what appeared to be a necklace tucked under his shirt.

The other gave off a death aura. He had long silver hair, ice blue eyes, and seemed to have a permanent scowl stuck on his face. His jeans were dark washed, and he wore a black blazer with its sleeves rolled up revealing a white shirt underneath.

"Do you mind if we cut in?" The dark-haired one asked. Kyuubi couldn't help but give a little smirk, noticing how he seemed to be directing the question towards Hazard and not towards her for once.

"Oi! Why are you dragging me into this?" The silver-haired one shouted.

"Maa, maa these are two lovely ladies aren't they?"

"Yeah... Bu-"

"Excuse me," Kyuubi interrupted, before it could escalate. "But who are you?"

The dark-haired one blinked, then began to laugh. "Ahaha... Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He said, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "I'm Yamamoto and this is Gokudera."

"I can introduce myself, you baseball freak!" Gokudera spoke angrily.

"Maa, maa, sorry Gokudera." Yamamoto turned back towards Kyuubi and Hazard. "And you are?"

"I'm Chouko." Kyuubi replied, using the fake names they had decided on before the mission.

Hazard smiled at Yamamoto, and absentmindedly started to speak. "I'm Tsu-"

SMACK!

* * *

"What the hell?!" The man asked rubbing his arm, while Chouko's face went red.

"Oh my god!" Chouko rubbed her hand carelessly on his arm. "I'm so sorry! I must have tripped over my own two feet again. I'm so clumsy..."

Yamamoto blinked. He could have sworn that Chouko had deliberately been aiming at her friend, when she ducked. Although he wouldn't be surprised if she actually did trip, considering the fact that she was wearing rather high heels.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera first entered the club, Yamamoto had seen that quite a few men were staring at the dance floor. When he turned to look he saw exactly what it was they were looking at. Two girls were dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Normally, something like that wouldn't attract so much attention, but these girls were... attractive.

One girl had long brown hair that curled into ringlets at the ends, and when the lights flashed over her head they revealed red streaks. She was wearing a purple cocktail dress that cut off at mid thigh. It was sleeveless and hugged her curves. She was moving with the music, and seemed comfortable with the stares. The other girl had long blonde hair, that waved down her back. She was wearing a sequined black pencil skirt with a zipper in the front. Compared to her friend she seemed a lot less comfortable with all the attention.

Yamamoto figured that since the person they were supposed to meet hadn't shown up yet they may as well have some fun and dance. Besides, the blonde seemed really familiar.

Now, the man was staring at Chouko - or more accurately at her chest - while her friend's eyes were wide open. Gokudera stared at the man for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed as he recognized him.

"Mario."

Chouko and her friend both jumped when Gokudera said the man's name, simultaneously turning to stare at each other. It seemed weird to Yamamoto, though they probably heard of his name on T.V or something. He was an infamous drug dealer after all.

Gokudera's face hardened as he turned to face Mario. "We should probably get talking, shouldn't we?" Mario nodded nervously, then turned to Chouko who had taken her hand off his arm when she had heard his name.

"Why don't you join us for a drink?" Mario asked, a lewd smile stretching across his face.

"Me?" Chouko asked, confused.

"Yes. Have a drink with me in exchange for the fact you slapped my arm."

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she nodded in agreement and they started off towards the bar. Yamamoto turned to Gokudera as he walked away. "I'll stay here." Gokudera narrowed his eyes, but proceeded to follow the other two. Yamamoto turned back to the blonde, and smiled at her.

"So how about we dance?" He asked. Hesitantly, the girl looked to where Chouko was sitting, and then nodded. Yamamoto smiled. Suddenly, he smacked his forehead comically.

"Maa maa, I still don't know your name." He said.

She smiled. "It's Ayane."

* * *

Kyuubi was panicking. So far, the mission was a complete flop. She had completely forgotten not to touch anyone, tried to stop Hazard from almost saying her real name, and then accidentally hit the person behind her. Thank god it hadn't hit Hazard, but it seemed that it didn't matter anyway since the invention clearly didn't work and the man she had hit hadn't died. Now on top of that, the man Kyuubi had smacked was their target. How the hell were they suppose to kill him now? Kyuubi couldn't fit any weapons into this tight dress that Boss had somehow bought and snuck into her closet.

"Bourbon?" The bartender slid a glass towards Kyuubi. She gave him a smile as she took a sip, then grimaced. She didn't remember bourbon having that weird aftertaste in it. But then again, it had been a while since she'd gone drinking. She shook her head, pretending to ignore the hand that was resting on her knee. Fucking pervert.

Kyuubi turned towards the 'couple' on the dance floor. That Yamamoto guy didn't seem bad, and Hazard actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Kyuubi didn't have the heart to stop them. Though she wondered what a guy like Yamamoto was doing, since it seemed that he and Gokudera had a meeting with Mario. Thinking back to what Hazard said about Mario, they most likely had some connections with the mafia. Regardless, Kyuubi didn't try to listen to what Gokudera and Mario were talking about. Their mission was to kill him, not get information.

Kyuubi rubbed her head. She had only taken a few sips of her drink, but her head was beginning to hurt. Weird. Kyuubi normally had a really good tolerance for alcohol. Trying very hard to ignore the hand rubbing her leg, slowly moving upwards, she shook her head, and order a coke. It might help. How? Kyuubi didn't know, but if it got rid of her headache than it might do some good, no?

* * *

Hazard was actually having some fun. So far, she avoided getting hit by Kyuubi, watched as her invention failed, and realized they had no other way to complete the mission. Yet, she was having fun. And the reason behind that was Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was really easy going. He was fun, and always seemed to be smiling, even when Hazard had stepped on his foot with her shoes. Hard. On top of that, he hadn't made a play for Kyuubi at all. And that was saying something. Every man at some point or another had made a play at Kyuubi. Who wouldn't? But Yamamoto seemed to be genuinely interested in her. Not Kyuubi, but her. It was something Hazard wasn't really used to experiencing, and especially with a guy like Yamamoto. It felt nice.

From this position she couldn't see exactly what Kyuubi was doing, but she didn't think anything had changed since she last checked. Kyuubi had been sitting next to Mario and Gokudera, sipping at her drink, while they held a private conversation. Besides, Kyuubi knew how to handle herself. She had to learn, considering how she was normally forced to dress.

Hazard turned her attention back to Yamamoto. She felt a pang of regret. No matter how nice Yamamoto seemed, he was involved in something, and could very well be someone dangerous. That meant she couldn't get close to him at all. No matter how he acted, risking not only her identity but everybody in Royalty's would not be worth it.

As they moved on the dance floor, Hazard glanced over at the bar and froze. Kyuubi didn't look good. She was rubbing her head, her skin had gone pale, and on top of it that Mario guy was slowly heaving her out of her seat, acting like a gentleman. This was bad.

Yamamoto, who noticed she had stopped dancing, looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hazard pointed to where Kyuubi was allowing herself to be manhandled by Mario. When Yamamoto saw the situation, he gave her an understanding smile. "Guess our dance has to be cut short, huh?"

Hazard smiled apologetically. They both headed to the entrance where Kyuubi was clutching Mario's arm, trying to steady herself. Hazard frowned. Kyuubi was normally really good at handling her drinks. Especially on missions.

As they neared, Yamamoto immediately began talking to Gokudera at the side. It seemed like a very urgent matter considering Yamamoto's smile had disappeared. Hazard looked away. She had other matters to deal with.

"I'm so sorry." Hazard said as she tried to pry Kyuubi away from Mario's grip, but he wasn't letting up.

"No, it's fine. I'll gladly take her home. Go enjoy your evening." Hazard froze momentarily at the statement, but still managed to tug Kyuubi away from his grip.

* * *

Kyuubi's head was swimming. It was swimming and twirling and spinning around. She didn't understand what was going on. One moment she was at the bar, the next there was cold air and she could've sworn she heard Hazard saying something. She felt a very creepy hand caressing her. She was supposed to be doing something, but her head hurt and she couldn't remember. It hurt really bad. Maybe a nap would make it better. Yes, a nice long nap...

* * *

Hazard stumbled a bit, feeling Kyuubi's full weight on her. Luckily, someone caught her and helped her stay upright. Hazard turned her head to see Yamamoto and Gokudera staring at Mario with disgust visible in their eyes.

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto asked quietly. His voice was quiet, but the tone he spoke in was low, and powerful. It was a voice that had you hanging onto his every word, careful not to miss a single one. It belonged to a man who you knew you wouldn't want to anger.

"N-Nothing, I was just-"

Hazard tuned out the conversation as she checked over Kyuubi. She was unconscious, her eyes dilated and she occasionally let out a whimper. She was drugged, to put it simply. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be a threatening amount. She probably only had a sip or two of the drink that got spiked.

Hazard was shaking in anger. Kyuubi couldn't handle drugs of any kind very well. Whenever she had a headache, she couldn't even take an Advil because she would instantly fall asleep or become very woozy, so everyone would have to avoid her as she would be in a horrendous mood. If the drug was anything on the level of a date rape drug, then it would cause some really bad effects on Kyuubi's physical and mental state of being. Hazard looked up to find Gokudera holding Mario up by his collar and shouting at him.

_"LEI L'ASINO"_ Hazard blinked as Gokudera began yelling in Italian. _"Lei pezzo disonorante di merda! Bastardo! Lei è nessuno migliore di un strato di sporco!_"

Yamamoto, on the other hand, turned to Hazard and gestured towards Kyuubi. Hazard hesitated before she turned around and handed Kyuubi over. He lifted her into his arms effortlessly, completely at ease with her weight. Carrying her bridal style, he took the weight off of Hazard, allowing her to breathe. Hazard smiled to herself at the gesture but returned her attention towards Mario.

_"Pensò che Lei potesse andare via con lui?!"_ Gokudera was now proceeding to threaten Mario in a calm and dangerous tone. Hazard was really grateful that she was fluent in Italian - along with 29 other languages including English.

Mario was nervously glancing side to side, as if hoping for some assistance, but everyone else outside avoided him. Hazard wanted to show the _cretino_ a piece of her mind, but unfortunately she was still undercover. And that meant no matter how much the _figlio di una cagna_ deserved to die, she couldn't kill him in public, so openly...

Hazard turned to where Yamamoto was holding Kyuubi. Yamamoto was staring at her with a concentrated look on his face that disappeared the moment he noticed her eyes on him. He smiled at her and Hazard couldn't help but give a smile back, watching as he shifted his weight, making sure not to disturb Kyuubi, yet still watching her. They held eye contact for a moment longer, before Hazard turned away, feeling herself flush slightly.

Watching as Gokudera proceeded to tell Mario exactly what should happen to _pervertiti_ like him, Hazard pulled out the recyclable phone she had bought this afternoon. She punched in the local taxi services number.

"Hello?" she spoke into the static. Damnit, the phone was absolutely shit. Her designs were much better than this, but Kyuubi insisted on getting it, saying the risk of dropping it and having someone else find it was too high. "Can I get a taxi to Club-"

Hazard took one glance at the building across from the club, then ran full speed towards Gokudera and Mario.

"WATCH OUT!"

Gokudera and Mario both dodged the first rounds of bullets being fired from an unknown shooter. Gokudera whipped out a cellphone and proceeded to speak in rapid Italian none of which Hazard caught due to the screams being emitted from the nearby pedestrians. A black stretched limo screeched up to the curb and Yamamoto flung the door open, depositing Kyuubi inside before turning around, gun in hand. He proceeded to shoot the general area the attack was coming from, careful not to harm civilians. Hazard watched as Gokudera started throwing what appeared to be-

Her train of thought was interrupted by an earth shattering BOOM as whatever it was he threw exploded on the street. Suddenly, it clicked what Gokudera was throwing. Dynamite.

DYNAMITE?! she screamed to herself. WHO CARRIES DYNAMITE ON THEM!?

"Ayane!" Hazard looked up at the sound of her fake name. Yamamoto was gesturing towards the limo. "Get in!" he shouted to her. Hazard didn't hesitate and proceeded to jump into the limo. Despite the part of her brain telling her it was dangerous, despite the fact she was probably making a huge mistake, right now she couldn't abandon Kyuubi and she knew she wouldn't be able to leave until Kyuubi was awake. It had nothing to do with the look of concern on Yamamoto's face, she told herself. Nothing at all.

A loud scream interrupted her thoughts (of denial) and pulled her back into reality. She turned back to where the shooting was taking place, where pedestrians were screaming and pointing at Mario. Hazard stared at him, horrified, yet a sense of accomplishment and pride was blooming in her chest. Her invention was working.

Mario was covered in blood. The blood was seeping out of his mouth, his eyes, his nose, his ears, anywhere that the blood had a chance to escape his body. He seemed to be trying to speak, trying to open his mouth, but he ended up gurgling up his own blood, coughing and suffocating on the scarlet flowing from his throat. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. He opened his mouth again, spitting a mouthful of red onto the ground and let out a spine chilling scream. It was full of pain and anguish, and everyone watched as he clawed at the sky, as if trying to reach and desperately keep his hold on life. He arched his back, and let forth one final cry before falling backwards into the puddle of his own blood.

Gokudera shouted something to Yamamoto and the latter pulled out his phone and proceeded to yell orders to someone. Both made their way to the limo, dodging the bullets that were still being fired at them. As they got in, Gokudera slammed the door, and the limo raced off. Yamamoto settled into the seat next to Hazard, despite all the room available in the large vehicle.

"Maa, maa I can't say I was expecting that, can you?" Yamamoto said to Gokudera, who was still scowling at him. Gokudera proceeded to curse at him, loud and violently, though Hazard didn't notice at all. She was too busy taking mental notes of how to improve her invention. Maybe she should add a timer effect.

* * *

A lone figure watched from the top of a nearby building, black hair blowing in the wind. As she watched the scene unfold, she couldn't help but take out her gun and shoot a few shots of her own. She watched Kyuubi (who seemed to be drugged) and Hazard get in the limo as Mario died, and she let out a sigh. Honestly, were they that stupid? Slendy jumped to the next building, and made her way back onto flat ground in a way that even ninjas would be jealous of.

As her feet hit the ground, Slendy pulled out a phone and hit speed dial. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"HI! GUESS WHAT!?" A loud, cheery voice sounded throughout the alleyway that Slendy was exiting. She held the phone away from her ear for a moment as the voice on the other end squealed in happiness. Any other person would have probably gone deaf, but Slendy was practically immune having spent quite a number of years living with it. "I WON 25 GRAND~!" Slendy could now hear in the background the sounds of slot machines spinning, wheels turning, and some sore loser moaning. Slendy sighed, better to just get it over with.

"Boss," Slendy waited a moment to make sure she had her attention, her face expressionless.

"Yes?"

"Hazard and Kyuubi were kidnapped."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sound of sirens could be heard echoing in the distance, on the cold body of Mario Arrisa a mark was forming under his left shoulder. A dragon with thunder scales wrapping around a crown in the middle.

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

* * *

_"LEI L'ASINO"-_YOU ASS!  
_"Lei pezzo disonorante di merda!"-_You disgraceful piece of shit

_Bastardo!_-Bastard (Kind of obvisous no?)

_ Lei è nessuno migliore di un strato di sporco!_" - You are no better than a scum

_"Pensò che Lei potesse andare via con lui?!"-_Did you think you could get away with it?!

___cretino-_Asshole

___figlio di una_ _cagna_- Son a of a bitch

_pervertiti -_ Pervert (Kind of obvious as well no?)

AHAHA...Yeah these translation may not be accurate, since I used Reverso and Google Translate to double check, I think they are close though. Please let me know how to change them if they are wrong!

* * *

**AHAHAHA! Damn! Its done! YES! WOOO! Slendy is hilarious no? I personally love writing about her so much, cause that's exactly what Slendy does and Slendy is sooo funny, but really scary! Don't tell her I said that okay? Everyone is in character...well maybe not Hazard, but hey! Girls in love are hard to write okay? LOL Anyways Imma go now, cause I really need sleep and I think I'm seeing things. And no I haven't been drugged.**

**KAY! Review okay? BYE!**

NOTE: Hazard's recyclable phone was the latest iPhone model, but to her it was recyclable compared to her own personally made models. Ha...Yeah my friends are weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, this is Hazard uploading it in place of a dead Kyuubi. After a 4 week break, the 4th chapter is finally out! We made Kyuubi sweat blood and tears writing this, so we hope you enjoy it! Check out the poll set up to help decide who Kyuubi might be paired with. (We've decided to change the pairings, maybe.)**

Replies from the author herself:

**ReaderWorm101- WAHHH? REALLY? OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW! That's actually really good to hear! Makes me feel all gushy inside!****  
**

**zeropbreakthru- Thank you! And I will!**

** Aschen- WAH THANK YOU! I think you'll like this chapter more than the previous ones. Sorry about not updating sooner!**

** BloodieReader- Love your name and THANK YOU!**

** XxxMelody59xxX- Thank you! And Slendy is pretty fun no?**

**Lady Syndra- Thank you! You are really enthusiastic, haha. I think that's more than 15 lines.**

**Crystal Nightray- WAHHH THANK YOU! Really? Are they really awesome? -dies-**

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to tell Hazard to put this here. Anyways...sadly I do not own either KHR or Royalty (Boss owns Royalty)**

_**Chapter 4**_

_The sky was a mixture of gray, red, orange, and black swirls. The air was filled with the sounds of flames roaring, devouring the entire area in their scorching wrath. People screamed as their very flesh seared off, as their houses came crashing down, as their loved ones ceased to exist. Smoke rose up in large thick clouds, bringing with it more terror as those trapped in their houses slowly suffocated to death._

_A young girl looked around, trying not to let her panic show. She could see nothing but an endless path of corpses, their s__kin burnt to a black crisp. They'd finally done it, she thought to herself, in the most horrific way possible. Trying hopelessly to ignore the anguished screams from the panicked people still alive, and cries coming from the burning bodies who had not yet died, she stumbled over the dead bodies that were still aflame searching desperately for any sign of them - to no avail. She hurriedly ducked into one of the buildings that were still standing, hoping to find them there. They often came here to hide and 'play' as one of them had put it. Searching through the piles of rubble, she ignored the fact the roof looked as though it would cave in at any moment._

_Exasperated, she turned around in defeat and started towards an exit when she saw a flash of purple in her peripheral vision. Running towards where it was stuck under some parts of what was once a wall, she pulled out what seemed to be the burnt remainder of a purple ribbon. A feeling of dread consumed her, and she froze and stared at the small piece of satin in her hand, so absorbed that she didn't even notice the creaking of the walls around her, and the shadow of the beam looming closer...  
_

* * *

Slendy was contemplating whether or not she should shoot Boss._  
_

There had been no word from Hazard or Kyuubi since they got into the limo, and Boss was beginning to stress out. She was now pacing in front of the monitor, throwing her hands into the air in strangling motions at regular intervals, cursing both of them to the depths of hell and further. In Slendy's opinion, it was getting rather annoying. Kyuubi could easily talk their way out of there, and if not, then Hazard would probably just blow the place up. Although they both were amazing in combat, Kyuubi was still touchy about hurting other people and getting over the whole I don't want to hurt anyone attitude. That, and Hazard liked blowing everything up better.

Slendy was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a goddamned nap, but instead she was stuck lounging on the couch watching Boss wear out the carpet and Gabes (which was a nickname Slendy was never going to let go of) get to work on her side of the monitor. The only way Boss was going to shut up now is for Kyuubi and Hazard to pop in the door - but this was obviously not happening - so shooting her dead might work.

Slendy sat there and thought about it for a moment more, but dismissed the idea. Cleaning bloodstains from the carpet was too much of a pain in the ass, and having a witness present would make the situation more difficult than necessary. Besides, she was too tired to actually pull out the gun, and Boss was supposed to be her friend, and according to Kyuubi, apparently friends didn't shoot each other. Slendy slowly turned her attention back to where Boss had now stopped ranting (and pacing; thank god! Slendy really wasn't in the mood to hear Kyuubi screaming about the bloody carpet when she got back), and she was now listening to what Gabes was saying._ Oh wait...she was asking her something. Ah if only I wasn't so tired..._

"Huh?"

Boss sent Slendy a piercing glare. "Slendy, I don't have any patience for your attitude right now! If you don't want to help, then just say so!" Slendy sighed, her chest heaving with her breath.

"When did I say that?" Slendy ignored Boss and turned to Gabby.

"What were you asking me, Gabes?" Gabby gave a sigh of defeat as she clicked a few keys and a window popped up with the photo Slendy had taken of the man who carried Kyuubi to the limo.

"This is the guy, right?" she asked. Slendy raised an eyebrow, wondering if Gabes was serious or not.

"No, of course not. That's why he's holding an unconscious Kyuubi." Boss ignored Slendy's sarcastic remark and turned to Gabby who was nonchalantly talking to someone off screen. Boss narrowed her eyes at the picture on the screen, glaring at the man who had dared to kidnap _her_ subordinates.

* * *

Yamamoto shivered. Looking behind him, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was out for him and his blood. It felt as though they wanted to gut his intestines, and... he shook his head, trying to clear it. He probably just needed sleep.

* * *

"Gabby!" Slendy looked up from where she had rested her eyes to look at Boss who was standing with her hands on her hips in full out _Boss_ mode.

"Yes?" Gabby looked at Boss.

"I want info. Anything you can find on this guy. His birth date, his birthplace, his parents, parents' occupation, where he lives, his pets, what he eats for breakfast, _everything_." Boss was pacing in front of the monitor again. "We need to know why he and his companion kidnapped Hazard and Kyuubi. We need clues. Info on anywhere they could possibly be, because in that state, they don't look like they'll be getting out of there for a while."

Gabby mockingly saluted her. "Yes, Boss!" Turning away from them she began to type away on a separate computer. Boss stood there, arms crossed at her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited. Gabes turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head at Boss's stance and gave a small laugh. "Boss... I'm not Hazard." she said, stating the obvious. Boss just gave her a blank stare. "It's gonna take me awhile to actually find the information; I'm not a computer prodigy of a hacker like she is."

Slendy sighed, realizing she was going to have to do something before Boss broke something valuable - or there would be hell to deal with when Kyuubi came back. Getting up from the couch (it was so comfy dammit... Kyuubi had better make her some good food once this was over), she walked up to the slowly reddening Boss, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. Looking behind her, she gave Gabes a nod as she marched Boss out the front door.

"Come on Boss. Let's go kill some random people. That normally helps _me_ calm down, and it'll make everything better, okay?" It didn't actually, but Boss didn't have to know that, especially the part where she normally ended up killing more people than planned because she got a bit overexcited.

Midway out the front door Slendy was yanked backwards, only her quick reflexes saving her from making a fool of herself and landing on the ground in an embarrassing position. Slendy turned around to stare at Boss, who had both of her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Kill people? Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?" Slendy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the look that Boss was giving her._ It wasn't that bad of an idea... was it?_ Slendy mentally shook her head and turned to Boss who had started going off on another rant, something about people and being insensitive. Which was kind of rude, since Slendy had actually tried to make her feel better out of the goodness of her_ big_ heart.

* * *

Boss just couldn't believe _some_ people. Of all the things that Slendy suggests they do to calm down, she wants to kill people?! Hazard and Kyuubi could be screaming in agony right now, or worse yet, dead, and Slendy wanted to kill people?

"Your paranoia is showing, Boss." Boss turned to Slendy who just shrugged at her. "What? It's true." Boss opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, closing her mouth in a mischievous smirk. She took notice of something in the corner of her eye, and a smile had began to creep upon her face. Turning away from Slendy, she started towards the front driveway where two motorcycles were parked side by side.

"Boss?" Slendy asked with a wariness in her voice as Boss slowly began to gently caress the leather seat of the black one. Her smile grew more and more mysterious as she ran her hand along the handles, almost lost in thought.

"Hey Slendy," Boss spoke all of a sudden, catching Slendy's attention. She continued without looking at her, "Yours is the dark green one, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued to speak. "Did you know that I bought this motorcycle? For Hazard? I had to go and waste a whole lot of money." Slendy just stared at her as the air around Boss seemed to drop a few degrees. "A lot of money that I could have spent gambling. But _no_. I was _nice_ and bought her the stupid thing. And do you know how she repays me for it?" She turned to Slendy and glared at her. "She doesn't let me ride it. She doesn't let me ride the motorcycle_ I_ bought for her."

Slendy just stood where she was, frozen as she watched Boss circle Hazard's motorcycle. Boss smiled, then kicked the brake up and swung herself on the motorcycle. Shaking her head at the fact that Hazard had left the keys in, she turned to Slendy.

"What the fuck are you standing there for?" _What was she waiting for?_ Boss thought getting slightly annoyed when Slendy didn't move right away,_ A fucking invitation?_ Slendy slowly began her way to her bike, fishing her keys out of her pocket. It seemed that none of this had fazed her. Ignoring her, Boss turned to the problem at hand, she had the keys in the ignition but... Boss thought, searching the bike frantically, _where was the go button?_

* * *

About a few thousand miles away, Hazard couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes. Wiping them away, she wondered why she felt as though she'd never see her baby again. A feeling of dread seemed to wash upon her. Slowly she began nervously laughing. _Why would I feel that? It's nice and safe back at HQ. There's no way anyone could go and steal it or harm it... right?_

* * *

The wind was rushing by her ears as she and Boss zoomed down the streets. Slendy momentarily closed her eyes and... nope, not as good as killing people felt, but it was still a nice feeling. As she turned the corner she glanced at Boss. It had taken a while to show Boss exactly how to ride a motorcycle (she was outraged to learn that there wasn't a go or start button) but she was now cruising along. Absentmindedly Slendy couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Hazard saw Boss on her '_precious baby_'..._ lets hope that never happens_. Slendy sighed. It had taken five practice runs and three 'almost' crashes before Boss had learnt how to properly ride a motorcycle - and Slendy was pretty sure that she still didn't know how to use the brakes properly - but that matter could be taken care of later.

As they neared the river at the edge of town, Boss began waving one hand at Slendy frantically. She was pretty sure that Boss wasn't waving 'hi' to her, but Slendy just stared at Boss, noticing her face slowly reddening with obvious anger. Boss swerved violently, narrowly avoiding hitting a pedestrian crossing the street, and that was when she seemed to snap. The motorcycle roared as she sped down the streets, forcing Slendy to follow behind her. As they accelerated down the roads, the river began to come into view. _Oh,_ Slendy thought as Hazard's motorcycle turned down the street that would take you right to the riverside, _she wanted to go this way... to the river. Well, why didn't she just say so?_

Slendy watched in amusement as Boss blanched for a second when she realized she didn't know how to use the breaks, but just as suddenly her face lit up. In the moment that followed, if it was anyone other than Slendy, their heart probably would have stopped. Boss flipped herself backwards in the air, landing behind the motorcycle, her hands on the seat, and her heels against the road. It was horrifying to watch as she got closer and closer to the edge of the river with no indication of slowing down in the least. Slendy swerved to a stop and continued to watch, slightly interested as Boss dug her heels harder against the gravel, and slowly but surely forced the vehicle to a stop.

Freeing her hands and landing on her feet, she let the motorcycle drop to its side and immediately began checking the bottoms of her high tops. Slendy sighed, got off the motorbike and headed towards where Boss was now scowling at her feet.

"They're ruined." Boss looked up at Slendy, a scowl on her face, "Do you how much these cost? Do you know how long I looked for them? And now they're damn ruined." Boss's scowl deepened as she let go of her foot, placing it back on the ground tenderly. Straightening up she looked at Slendy and kicked the motorcycle.

* * *

Hazard sat up straight, clutching her heart in cold sweat. She had felt another disturbance, stronger this time, and she glanced around as she waited for her heart to slow down a bit. It was almost as if a piece of her soul was suddenly damaged...

* * *

"What?" Boss questioned when she turned around to face Slendy who just stared at her. "It ruined my shoes." Slendy rolled her eyes, as Boss turned away to look at the river. _More like you ruined it_, she thought as she glanced at Hazard's motorcycle. _I think the tires are useless now._ She groaned to herself, knowing there was going to be hell when Kyuubi and Hazard came back._ Urgh!_ _This just isn't my day is it?_ Slendy shook her head and sat down next to Boss who was now lounging back, smiling.

_Is she bi-polar?_ Slendy couldn't help but wonder. She sighed. Even after knowing Boss for a good chunk of her life, there were some things she could never figure out. _Like how she manages to get Kyuubi to forgive her all the time._ That was the biggest mystery. One moment she would walk in on Kyuubi screaming her head off, and then the next moment, Kyuubi was making Boss food or modeling for her. _Do you know how much my ears would appreciate it if I knew how to do that?_

Glancing at Boss, she noticed that she seemed to have drifted off into another world. _Strange... I thought only Hazard and Kyuubi did that?_ Slendy threw herself backwards, lying down on the grass and looked up towards the sky. It was around midday, and more than 12 hours had passed since Kyuubi and Hazard had gotten into that limo. She could feel her eyes getting heavier as she watched the clouds slowly go by. _A little nap..._ she yawned,_ finally some quiet t-_

"VOIIIII!"

* * *

Boss turned her head to where that annoying voice had come from. Or started to, at least, when suddenly she was pinned to the ground, a knife at her neck. She struggled for a moment before noticing the one holding the knife was Slendy. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Boss narrowed her eyes.

"Get the fuck off, Slendy." Slendy rolled her eyes before getting off and giving Boss her hand. Boss, who didn't even give Slendy's offered hand a glance, got up and dusted herself off. She turned to Slendy.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Slendy shrugged. "A habit. Loud noises equal trouble, so I reacted on instinct." She told her matter-of-factly.

_A habit? A HABIT?!" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ Boss couldn't help but scream inside, _RISKING MY LIFE BECAUSE OF A FUCKING HABIT!?_ Of course, Slendy was unaware of the silent rant that Boss was having (although she probably could have guessed, since Boss was making rather disturbing facial expressions), and faced the direction that the shouting had come from.

Boss came back to the present, ignoring the part of her brain that was still ranting, and turned to see what Slendy was looking at. In the distance there was a group of people arguing with each other. Boss squinted her eyes, making out 5 dark figures standing there. One was a woman with long silvery hair, and a figure that wore a long hooded cloak. The woman seemed to be screaming and yelling at a man who was big, buff and just plain ugly.

Boss couldn't help but feel a small seed of hatred forming in her heart at the sight of these people. They almost got her killed! Her thoughts were instantly wiped out of her mind as her phone vibrated though, signaling she had been sent a text message. Pulling her phone out and glancing at the screen, she couldn't help but inwardly scream. It was Gabby!_ Finally_, she thought to herself. _Some damn answers._

As she read the information that Gabby had sent via text message, adrenaline and rage flooded through her veins. Ignoring Slendy's questioning look, she slowly put her phone away and stared at the ground for a few secs. Suddenly, she grabbed a rock and threw it at Slendy.

* * *

Slendy was prepared for any situation that could end up harming her, so when the rock came flying her way, she just tilted her head and allowed it to fly past her. The rock hit someone from that group in the distance, judging by the shouts of pain. Of course, Slendy barely noticed them; she just stared blank-faced at Boss who practically had steam coming from her ears.

"She found some basic info." Slendy just blinked at her. "Only the fucking basic info! His bloody name, his father, what they do for a living, what schools he attended, how tall he is..." Boss was waving her hands around to emphasize her points.

"Blah, blah, blah. NOTHING USEFUL! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT COULD LEAD US TO KYUUBI OR HAZARD! DAMN IT." Boss kicked the ground. Boss pulled her phone back out of her pocket and waved it in Slendy's face. Slendy pushed the hand back a bit, so it wasn't being shoved up her nose, and took the phone. As Boss ranted on, and the group behind her was still yelling and shouting, she began to skim through the information Gabby found.

_Yamamoto Takeshi,_ Slendy read, _born April 24, 25 years old, father is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi._ Slendy skimmed through the rest of the information briefly describing what his dad did for a living (he worked at a sushi shop), the high school he went to (Namimori High), some hobbies, friends and lifestyle. The only thing it said about his job was the fact that he worked for Vongola, an infamous company with many different divisions.

_Vongola..._ the name seemed to ring a bell, though Slendy couldn't exactly put a finger on it. Its supposed fame could explain the familiarity of the name - but Slendy couldn't shake this ominous feeling off. _Where..._

"YOU BITCHES!" Slendy's train of thought was interrupted by an air piercing shout. She turned around, slightly pissed off, and glared at the idiot that just called her a bitch. _What the hell?_ Slendy thought, staring at the ugly dude that had been shouting earlier. _What is he, stupid?_ _Does he not value his life at all?_ Then, she noticed what was in his hand. Oh... the rock hit him. Of course, with the glare that Boss was sending him, it was evident she did not give a fuck.

Behind him stood the rest of his was a shorty wearing a frog hat of some sorts, a smirking tiara-wearing blond who seems to hate haircuts, a figure in a dark hooded cloak, and then the dude with the long hair.

"Excuse me?" Slendy chose to speak, not trusting Boss to hold back her anger.

"You threw this at me!" The ugly dude exclaimed. (She felt no need to refer to him as anything else.)

"The prince does not know why he's wasting his time with peasants." The one with the tiara said._ Great..._ Slendy raised an eyebrow, _we got a bloody princess on our hands, who apparently likes to talk in the third person... that probably explains the tiara._

"I think you should stop calling yourself a prince, fake prince-sama." Piped the boy with the frog hat. In that instant knives appeared out of nowhere and embedded themselves into his hat. "Ouch!" He cried out. "Bel-sama, please stop!"

"Shut up, froggy," the one named Bel said, pulling more knives out.

"VOII! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The long haired dude shouted at them. "LEVITHAN, GET THIS OVER WITH! WE STILL HAVE TO GET THE THINGS OUR STUPID BOSS WANTS!"

"Shut up!" Slendy blinked and turned, along with everyone else, to stare in shock at Boss. Her eyes were hard and her hands were clenched in fists at her sides (probably resisting the urge to punch someone).

"I don't give a shit about you or your stupid Boss!" She spat out. _But you're Boss too..._ echoed through Slendy's head.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR BOSS!" The ugly dude (just because she knew his name now didn't mean she was going to stop calling him that) yelled, and charged at her, arm out, ready to throw a punch at her face. Slendy sighed, rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh. _Great, he's ugly and really stupid..._

Boss swiftly ducked under his outstretched arm, and then kicked his knee out in the back, making him almost fall over. He started to spin around to face her, but Boss gave him a two handed chop on his shoulder, most likely breaking his collarbone. She jumped and did a spinning back kick, right into his chest making him fly back... right into Hazard's motorcycle.

* * *

Pain. All she could feel was the pain laced in her heart, as Hazard stared down at the broken shards of glass lying at her feet, the cup was beyond repair. She stood there, looking at the shattered glass on the floor, waiting as the pain slowly dissipated, not understanding what had happened, and where the pain was coming from.

* * *

Boss blinked at the mess that was once Hazard's motorcycle. The handles were barely hanging on, merely attached now by a thin strip of metal. The seat had disappeared somewhere (most likely into the river), the wheels were completely torn, trashed and useless, and there was a huge dent on the side. Boss stared at the mess for a bit longer, and then shrugged. _Oh well._

After Levithan had slammed into the motorcycle, he had been rendered unconscious. The man who Boss had mistaken for a women earlier had gotten a phone call from someone and they had hightailed it out of here. The person in the robe mumbled something about not being paid enough, and Levithan had been carried out.

Slendy leaned against her motorcycle, deep in thought. She seemed to be thinking rather hard about something as Boss awkwardly grabbed the handle bar of the motorcycle that was close to falling off, and slowly began to move the wreckage. Slowly, she made her way towards Slendy who was now frowning at her hands, as if they were hiding something from her.

"You okay?" Slendy looked up at Boss's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, slightly amused as she glanced down at the large twisted piece of metal in Boss's hands. "Can't say the same for Hazard's motorcycle though."

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright." Slendy put her hands up in a defensive gesture. Grinning, she also grabbed the handles of her motorcycle and the both of them dragged the motorcycle down the busy street. Every once and awhile, Boss had to stop and pick up a piece that had fallen off of the battered motorcycle and to glare at the civilians walking by that gave them weird looks.

As they neared the curb, Slendy turned to Boss as one of the handles came off in her hand and asked, "So... what are you going to tell Hazard?"

Instantly, Boss stopped in her tracks. What was she going to tell Hazard? She scowled. _Crap._ Still scowling she answered, "...something."

Slendy smirked. "Sure." They began walking down the sidewalk, when suddenly Slendy stopped, remembering something. "Boss..."

Boss turned to her. "What?" Slendy just fixed her gaze upon her, her face its normal expressionless self.

"Vongola... it's also a mafia family."

Cars' tires screeched as they tried to haul to a stop, some not making it and crashing into the motorcycle that was sudenly thrown onto the street. On the sidelines, Boss was panting, her chest heaving and her eyes a dark blue. Ignoring the shouting and the noise, she turned to Slendy and pointed behind her.

"Her motorcycle was in an accident."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't know why, but this chapter got deleted, so I'm re posting it**_

**I'M SORRY! I'M FUCKING EXTREMELY SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! *bows repeatedly***

**I extremely apologize. Basically I got caught up in schoolwork, FSEs, EXAMS, and then some friend issues, and then once all that was over I got writers block. So yeah...**

**Anyways here is chapter 5! BTW there is a poll up for Kyuubi's match so you guys can vote, (please do) and if you don't have an account just review your choice!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't know KHR**

**Chapter 5**

"Ayane."

Hazard blinked a few times, and looked up from the table. Yamamoto was looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes, holding a plate. She tried to smile, ignoring the pain that was clawing at her heart. Something had happened to_ it_. Earlier it was nothing but a bad feeling, but the feeling grew, followed by a pain that clawed at her heart; tearing open a gaping hole - something even she couldn't fix.

"Here."

Yamamoto set the plate down in front of her. She looked at it, just staring at the sushi that he had presented to her. Slowly she shifted her gaze back up at him, her mind still too distracted by the pain present to comprehend what she was suppose to do with it. His face filled with disbelief, and he pointed towards the chopsticks lying right beside the plate. The two things eventually clicked in her mind, finally making a bit of sense.

"Thank you." she smiled, taking the chopsticks. She grabbed a piece and brought it to her mouth. Not really paying attention, Hazard took a bite and promptly dropped the rest on the plate. Ignoring Yamamoto's concern, she concentrated only on the flavor exploding in her mouth. She closed her eyes in sheer delight and a grin spread across her face.

"This is amazing!" Hazard looked up at Yamamoto, eyes wide. _It was!_ Hazard stared at him. _Even better than Kyuubi's..._ In an instant, Hazard was 'gracefully' shoveling the sushi into her mouth. When she got to the last few pieces, she slowed down her pace and began to chew extremely slowly. _Must. Savor. This._ Hazard couldn't help but moan in contentment. _Or else I'll regret it later._

Then it was gone. The last piece of sushi had been devoured and now she was staring at an empty plate. She stared regretfully (she knew she should have eaten it slower) for a few more moments, then looked back up at Yamamoto. He was smiling, but his eyes were closed, hiding any real emotion from her, any thoughts.

Hazard smiled sheepishly, storing that information away. "Um... sorry about that."

Yamamoto grinned at her, his eyes also smiling. "You must have been really hungry, right?"

Hazard could feel her cheeks reddening. "Uh... yeah."

Yamamoto's grin seemed to get even wider. "Maa, maa, there's no need to get embarrassed. You probably can't help it, especially after what happened."

He had a good point. After the shooting, the limo had taken them through a maze of streets and finally arrived at a huge mansion. Gokudera stormed off somewhere, muttering about making a report, while Yamamoto, carrying Kyuubi, had led Hazard to the guest rooms where they could rest.

Hazard knew that this place wasn't exactly _safe_ for Kyuubi and her. The amount of security precautions put in place was incredible, and completely unnecessary for an ordinary citizen. Kyuubi and Hazard were clearly dealing with their 'fellow people' of the underworld, as some called it, but all attempts of questioning Yamamoto went very badly. She couldn't ask specific questions, or else their own cover as normal people would be blown, but the little questions and comments she did ask Yamamoto were either evaded or answered too broadly, without any clear answer.

In the morning Hazard left Kyuubi in her room, (since the drug was still in effect and she hadn't woken up since the incident) and went off wandering. Despite being dead on her feet without any morning coffee, she scouted out the area and made mental maps of the layout for future reference - although she couldn't find any visible exits. Just as she was about to sneak a bug into the ventilators, she was discovered by Yamamoto strolling towards the kitchen. He offered a tour of the place and got her some coffee, which unfortunately wasn't as good as the ones Kyuubi makes. She was relieved nonetheless - he didn't seem to suspect anything so far.

After a thorough tour of the mansion, Yamamoto decided that some food was in order as it was getting a little past noon.

And now, they were here in their current situation.

Hazard got up and tried to bring the plates to the sink. _Tried_, being the keyword. The moment she got up, Yamamoto realized what she was doing and got up after her.

"Here, let me..." he smiled at her.

"No, it's okay." She said, feeling light headed as the blood rushed to her head. "It's alr-" She stumbled across the marble floor, the plates flying in one direction and she in another. As she closed her eyes, she heard the plates shatter and braced herself for her impact with the floor. Nothing happened.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to see what had saved her from falling and came face to face with Yamamoto. He smiled at her, one hand holding onto hers, the other wrapped around her waist. He pulled her upright, not moving his hands.

"You okay?"

Hazard couldn't reply. She was certain her face was redder than a tomato. He was so close that she could smell the potatoes in his breath and her mind went into a frenzy. _He's really close... really, really close. Too close, actually, and he's not letting go. WHY ISN'T HE LETTING GO YET?!_

"Ayane?" Yamamoto's concerned voice broke through her inner rambling. "Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he stared at her flushed expression.

Hazard stared back, but before she could say anything, another voice spoke first.

"Yare, yare, Yamamoto-kun I never knew you could be so forward."

Instantly, Yamamoto released his hands, and Hazard found herself on the ground. She blinked and quickly stood up, turning to the origin of the voice leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Ahaha, Lambo. When did you get back?" Yamamoto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. His face seemed flustered and he avoided looking at Hazard.

Lambo couldn't have been any older than 15, Hazard noted, desperately waiting for her head to clear and the blood to leave her face. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes - although one was shut - and wore a cow print shirt with gray pants and sandals.

"A few moments ago. Vongola went to take a nap in his room." He yawned. "I came to get something to eat, but you guys seemed a little busy..." He let the rest of the sentence trail off. Hazard felt her face explode in colour.

"Eh, Ayane this is Lambo Bovino." Yamamoto gestured in Lambo's general direction. "Lambo this is -"

"Ayane. Ayane Kudo." Hazard cut in, getting up and holding her hand out, remembering that Yamamoto didn't know her full name. "I study archaeology." She mentally patted herself on the back as Lambo shook her hand. She was glad she prepared an identity for herself. They're definitely going to be conducting background checks; and although the identity wasn't hers, it wasn't exactly fake. After all, you can't be too careful when you're dealing with the underworld.

"Really? Isn't that where you study rocks? You're an archaeologist then, right?" Lambo seemed really surprised at the aspect. Hazard couldn't help but wince remembering how Kyuubi reacted when she had asked the exact same question.

* * *

"Okay, so we have everything covered for except a career, right?" Kyuubi asked Hazard. She nodded.

They were in the middle of setting up Hazard's fake identity for background check situations. Secure alibis were important on a mission in order to remain unsuspicious - Hazard learned that the hard way after she got arrested the other week.

"Oh! I got it!" Hazard looked up at Kyuubi, clearly interested in her idea. Kyuubi smiled at her. "You are now an archaeologist!"

"But," Hazard cut in, "Isn't that when you study rocks?"

Kyuubi stared at her in complete silence. As the seconds ticked by, Hazard grew more and more uncomfortable, feeling Kyuubi unblinking eyes on her.

"Study. Of. Rocks." Kyuubi managed to croak out, painfully emphasizing a period in between words. Hazard just fearfully nodded, not liking the dark aura growing around Kyuubi. She watched as Kyuubi's left eye began twitching and a tick mark appeared on the left side of her head.

"YOU _IDIOT!_ THATS GEOLOGY!"

* * *

Hazard shook her head at Lambo, echoing Kyuubi's words. "No, thats geology. An archaeologist is someone who is a specialist in archaeology and examines ancient sites and objects in order to learn about the past." _Shoot!_ Hazard grimaced the moment the words came out of her mouth. _It sounds like a textbook definition,_ she thought to herself. _...Although, it is._

Thankfully, no one seemed to catch on to that. Yamamoto and Lambo just nodded their heads. Noticing the slight interest on their faces, Hazard began to panic. _I NEED A DISTRACTION! _Hazard felt her breath catch in her throat when Lambo seemed to want to ask something._ I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ARCHAEOLOGY! _This was the reason she prefered to work on gadgets and do the 'behind the scenes' activities. She wasn't a big fan of acting.

"So what about-" Lambo was suddenly cut off by a high pitched scream echoing through the halls. Immediately, Yamamoto and Lambo rushed out of the kitchen and sprinted down the hallway. Hazard let out a sigh of relief, thanking her luck in avoiding a disaster. She stood there a few more seconds before it clicked.

Thoughts rushed to her head as she felt herself panicking. _That voice... wasn't that..._ She began to run. _ …...KYUUBI?!_

* * *

Kyuubi sleepily rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She covered her mouth as she yawned and stretched her other arm out above her head. She sat there a few more moments, rubbing her eyes again before throwing back the covers, when she felt a breeze against her legs. Glancing down she raised an eyebrow at her attire. She was wearing a button up shirt that seemed to barely reach the top of her thighs, plus panties.

_Urgh,_ she couldn't help but groan, _Boss got to me again._ She sighed and slowly began to crawl out of the huge bed. _Weird,_ she thought to herself,_ is it just me or is my bed less fluffy, and kinda smaller?_ As she reached the end of the bed, still dazed, she brought her hand up to pull back the lace curtains that would usually surround her, and found in her hands... nothing.

Kyuubi stared at her empty hand, then glanced around the room, now fully awake. _This..._ she thought, her eyes widening in panic, _THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!_ The room was free of anything purple and frilly that normally resided in her own. (So what if she liked a pretty room? That didn't mean anything.) The walls were beige, along with almost everything else. She could tell it was either a guest room, or a males.

Kyuubi stood up suddenly, groaned, and fell back onto the bed holding her head. _ W-what... what happened last night?_ Kyuubi mused as her head throbbed, trying to remember the previous night. _We had a mission... Hazard's invention... Mari - FUCK!_ Kyuubi's eyes shot open as images of the mission flashed in her mind.

"Damnit! Fucking hell! Did I go home with him?!" Kyuubi moaned, as she recalled Mario helping her up (probably more like feeling her up). "Fucking bastard drugged me... I better not be in a hotel room." Panicking, she clutched her hair as if it would bring back all the memories she was missing._ Please tell me I didn't go home with him!_ Desperation was sinking in as she glanced around. _PLEASE!_

Lost in her own worries, Kyuubi didn't heard the door opening. It wasn't until she heard a sigh coming from across the room her that she turned her head towards the doorway and froze. Standing with his back to her was a man not much taller than herself with spiky brown hair, (Kyuubi wondered silently exactly how that hairstyle could defy the laws of gravity) wearing a white suit which he seemed to be taking off. Kyuubi, of course, did the most logical thing possible. She screamed.

* * *

Hazard ran frantically, skidding around corners as she sprinted towards the source of the scream, her heart pounding in her chest. _Please, please, let her be okay_ Hazard prayed desperately as she got closer and closer to the guest room. _If anything happens to Kyuubi,_ Hazard thought, as her eyes widened in horror, _I'll have to go back to living on instant ramen and frozen food!_ At that terrifying possibility, Hazard sped up even more.

Rounding the last corner, Hazard stopped in her tracks momentarily as she took in Yamamoto and Lambo's unmoving figures in front of the open door of the guest room. Shaking off her unease, she quickly ran over to join them and glanced inside the room, thinking to herself please let there be no dead bodies and just stared.

Kyuubi was sprawled on her back across the bed in the shirt Yamamoto had found and Hazard had put on for her. It was ruffled and the bottom of the long shirt was pulled up to her hips, letting everyone see the black lacy panties underneath. The first two buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing the lack of a bra. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair a complete mess.

Of course, Hazard wasn't the least bit flustered. _It's probably why they stopped,_ Hazard thought, realizing the reason for Lambo and Yamamoto's faces. Although seeing someone like this would normally make a rather awkward situation, Royalty definitely wasn't normal. Out of many things, one that stood out was the fact they all had horrible timing. They all had a habit of walking in at the worst moments possible, normally on something that wasn't what it looked like, and not exactly meant to be seen. (She was almost certain that Slendy thought she was in a forbidden love with her screwdriver. It wasn't really her fault. Anyone would have kissed it if they had been looking 2 hours for the damn thing... right?)

Anyways, what was more concerning than that was the man.

He was wearing an orange dress shirt, white suit pants, and a tie that was halfway undone and hanging off his shirt. He had spiky brown hair, _(that hairstyle could not be natural,_ she thought to herself), and brown eyes that were staring wide eyed in the direction of the doorway. He had his hands over Kyuubi's on both sides of her head, and one leg in between hers as he hovered just above her. Overall, it was not a great position for a first meeting.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto hesitantly questioned.

"Y-Yamamoto. T-This isn't what it looks like." The man named Tsuna stammered out.

"Hopefully, because it looks like you're about to rape her, Vongola." Lambo said as a-matter-of-factly.

Tsuna, (or was it Vongola? What kind of name was Vongola anyways? Didn't it mean clam in Italian?) sputtered at the statement, his face one of shock. Meanwhile Kyuubi was turning redder and redder with every passing second.

"Why don't you start by getting off her first...?" Hazard spoke up when she realized Kyuubi had begun to glare at her. Tsuna blinked a few times at her, obviously not recognizing her, before nodding. Slowly he began to move, his hands still holding Kyuubi's down. _ Well,_ Hazard realized,_ he isn't a complete idiot. Kyuubi probably really wants to slap him right now._

"What are you idiots doing?" Gokudera spoke in a pissed off tone as he joined the group at the doorway. "What are you...?" He trailed off as he took in the scene in the bedroom. Tsuna (Clam) had stopped moving the moment he heard Gokudera, and an awkward silence filled the air.

"JYUUDAIME, I'M VERY SORRY WE INTERRUPTED YOU! I HAVE FAILED YOU AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN! I WILL TAKE THESE-" Gokudera startled everyone as he began to shout, turning towards the small crowd of people, trying to shuffle them away.

"Maa, maa, 'Dera calm down it isn-" Yamamoto was cut off as Gokudera turned to face him and began shouting.

"DON'T CALL ME DERA YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! AND YOU SHOULD LET JYUUDAIME CONTINUE WHAT HE WAS DOING..."

"No, Gokudera, you have the wrong idea, it isn't what it looks like..." Tsuna (Clam) began to try to explain, while moving his leg, trying to climb off Kyuubi.

"NO, JYUUDAIME, YOU MUST CONTINUE, I WILL TAKE THESE IDIOTS OUT OF HERE. I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND!"

"Yare, yare, you guys are all so noisy." Lambo sighed and turned to leave.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW, AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING AFTER DISTUR-"

Hazard stood there and watched as the situation grew more and more out of hand. Gokudera was shouting at Lambo and Yamamoto, Yamamoto was trying to do...something, and Tsuna was trying to explain the situation, but the fact he still hadn't gotten off of Kyuubi wasn't helping. Speaking of Kyuubi... she was glaring right at Hazard. _Ah shit,_ Hazard cursed her luck,_ thats the no food for a month look! If I don't do something now..._

"PENIS!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Hazard who had her hands in the air, right where she had thrown them up while shouting. Even Kyuubi had momentarily stopped struggling to stare at her. _Uh,_ Hazard thought, just realizing what she had said,_ maybe that wasn't the right way to go?_ Slowly she brought her hands down and grinned nervously, glancing around at the staring group of people..

"Look a UFO!" She pointed at the window and jumped around a bit, hoping to distract them enough to try to make a getaway (even though they hadn't fallen for it). During the shouting, everyone had shuffled into the room (or was shuffled in), and no one noticed the vase sitting on top of the dresser next to the door. Of course, that included Hazard. Stumbling, she fell to the ground as she knocked into the dresser, causing the vase to fall over and smash to pieces on the floor next to her.

Startled by the sudden noise, Kyuubi reflexively kicked upwards...right between Tsuna's legs. As chaos erupted around her (everyone was screaming Tsuna's name), Hazard just sat on the floor, staring. _Well,_ she mused,_ that must have hurt._

* * *

**And it is 1:25am. Screw life. Anyways hope you enjoyed! The penis bit I had to call Hazard and after explaining what was going on in the scene, getting distracted by Slendy and a few others incidents she finally went and read the scene and then told me the first thing that came to mind (This whole thing took me an hour and 28 minutes of talking on the phone)**

**Anyways please vote on the poll, and reviews are always welcome! More than welcome actually.**

* * *

**Replies:**

Shin no yoru 5/4/13 . chapter 5

AWW THANK YOU! Yeah a lot of people like Slendy, and oh god I think I'm going to die writing that scene. Yeah Boss is funny, even though she doesn't mean to be. Her jokes are lame though. I'll add some in this story. Ah Hazard...yeah her reaction to when I told her I'm crashing her motorcycle was really funny!

evewolf123 5/4/13 . chapter 2

You seem really awesome! Thank you!

Royalty-Boss5/4/13 . chapter 5

I still can't believe you made an account. Goddamnit reviewing on your own story too! LOL BOSS! btw get on hall.

evewolf123 5/4/13 . chapter 3

...YOU DON'T KNOW WHO KISE IS? LOl jk. He's in another manga called Kuroko no Basket and Hazard is heads over heels for him. I, for one, think he's a hottie.

evewolf123 5/4/13 . chapter 4

I'm going to assume you mean Hibari. yes she is

evewolf123 5/4/13 . chapter 5

Glad to know. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AFTER EVERY CHAPTER!

Angel 5/5/13 . chapter 5

HOLY SHIT ANGEL YOU REVIEWED! *hugs you too death* YOU"RE SO CUTE! Thank you for your lovely compliments! There will be more suspense darling. Enough to keep you on the edge of your seats...but that's later. AND I WILL! BTW I MISS YOU!

Shinlover 5/7/13 . chapter 5

THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU *cough* LOl Slendy is pretty cool. And I hope this chapter satisfied your Kyuubi and Hazard hunger? And yes Boss is funny when she isn't trying to be.

Annie 5/14/13 . chapter 5

THANK YOU!

scarlet rose white 7/3/13 . chapter 5

THANK YOU!

**Thank you for the lovely review guys! Kay see you next time. **


End file.
